Paw Patrol: The beloved accident
by BlueFiction0402
Summary: A Story with Marshall x Everest and Zuma x Rocky (logic: Contains gay pairings)
1. How it all started

**How it all started**

* _Flashback_ *

It was a sunny morning when the Paw Patrol got a call:

Ryder called the pups through his pup-pad: "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!" they all heard it from their pup tags. "Ryder's calling" they all said together. When almost all pups were in the elevator, Chase asked "Where's Marshall?" As Marshall came running and stumbled over his own paws, and stumbled into the elevator and crashed in the pups, which then began to laugh.

* _Arrived at the lookout_ *

"Pups, we have a problem!" Ryder said. "Which one?" Marshall asked. "Mr. Porter called me, he's stuck in the snow-area, his vehicle caught fire," "Marshall, we need you to put out the fire." Ryder responded. Marshall let out his callout: "I'm fired up!"

"Chase, I also need you to hedge the accident site and find out why the vehicle caught fire!" Ryder said. "Chase is on the Case!" Chase responded

"And last but not least: Everest, I need you to clear the snowy roads!" He called Everest over his puppad. "Ice or snow i'm ready to go!" She responded. "Paw Patrol is on a roll" Ryder called out

As a result, all the dogs slid down the slide to get to their vehicles and gas directly.

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. The accident

**The accident**

At top speed, all pups drove down the road in the snowy area, Everest joined in, a short time later it happened ..

Marshall lost control of his firetruck. He slipped across the icy road, turning several times, all he heard was the screams of Chase and Everest: "MARSHAAAAAL !" and hit the car against a tree ..

 _ **(A.n .: The pups do not know that Marshall has a crush on Everest, only Chase knows)**_

* _Flashback_ *

Marshall lay in the sun and rested after a strenuous mission, he thought a lot about Everest. Then suddenly Chase, Marshall's best friend, came and tore him from his dreams: "Hey Marshall!". Then Marshall startled and stumbled over his own paws: "Woaaaah ...* _rum_ *. "Sorry Marshall," Chase said with a grin on his face.

Chase knew that he was thinking about something and asked, curious as he is, right after, "What have you been thinking about?". "Oh, nothing .." he got in raised his eyebrow and said, "Tell me, you can trust me.". "Maybe .. I'm .. ehm .. _in love_ .." he said really quiet

To which Chase replied: "WHAT? In love? in whom? in Zuma? or maybe in Rocky?" _This question made Marshall's eyes shot open!_ "WHAT? I'm not gay !" He said (Although he knew that the Paw Patrol mostly consisted of male pups) But before Chase could make further guesses, Marshall blurted out, "IT'S EVEREST" *I hope no one else has heard that* he whispered to himself. Chase was astonished: "So you and Everest, huh, that's wonderful, you're great together, you both like the fun and you're best friends" Marshall replied with a slight mourn, "I do not want to be her good friend, or best friend, but i want to be her boyfriend!" Chase then: "Tell her what you feel, I'm sure she feels the same way .." Marshall: "Are you crazy?" I can not just go to Everest, say "Hey, I love you, do you want to go out with me?"Unfortunately it's not that easy." Chase: "Hmmm .. then you'll have to wait."

* _End of the Flashback_ *

*Marshalls POV*

Ouch, that hurt, I can not feel my paw anymore .. is it broken ..? What's that red liquid on my windshield? Is that .. MY BLOOD ?!

*Thirdperson*

He grabbed himself, with his more or less healed paw, to his forehead howled in pain and saw that his once snow-white paw was now blood-red .. at this sight he lost consciousness .. He just saw Chase and Everest came running up to him and yelling something incomprehensible ..

 _ **To be continued..**_

 **I hope you like the story so far .. I would like to say that this is my first FF: D**

Will Marshall make it? What will happen? Does Everest learn about his feelings? You will learn it soon :)


	3. mixed feelings

**Mixed feelings**

Without hesitation Ryder pulled his Pup-pad and called Katie."Hey Ryder, what's up?" Katie said. "You have to help us!" She got in response. "What happened?" She asked. "Marshall had a car accident, he's bleeding now and is unconscious!" Ryder said. "Okay, I'll get everything ready, hurry!" She said. "See you soon" Ryder said and put away his puppad

* _arrived at Katie by now_ *

After emergency surgery Katie talks to Ryder, Chase and Everest: "Well, I could stop the bleeding, but he has a skull and paw fracture, as well as a severe concussion, which worries me is the big wound on his stomach, you should leave him with me for a few more days Just to monitor him better, Chase, Everest, you can take turns staying with Marshall to keep him company, but he'll probably be in a coma for a week or two. " She said

Meanwhile, the rest of the Paw Patrol has arrived at Katie, Ryder went to them as they were quite excited and did not know what had happened. "Ryder, what happened?" Rocky was the first who spoked. "There was an accident, Marshall lost control of his vehicle and was seriously injured." Ryder said

 _Everyone was shocked_

"How is he up to date?" Zuma asked. "Honestly, I do not know, he's unconscious right now. We should go back to the lookout, Chase and Everest stay with Marshall." Ryder replied. The pups nod and return to their vehicles.

* _Back to Everest, Chase and Marshall_ *

Marshall is still unconscious, Chase sees the mournful look in Everest's face, "Hey, what's going on?", Everest replies, "I just hope he's okay," even as she answers, she begins to sob, "It's all my fault". Chase says, confused, "No, you are not, it was an accident.". "Yes I am"..

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Who bears the blame

**Who bears the blame**

"Why should you be to blame?" Chase asked. "I cleared the road, but because I was distracted, I forgot to sprinkle salt, so the road was frozen in place." Everest replied. "Why were you distracted?" Chase asked. "Marshall.." was the only thing Everest said. "Why?" Chase asked with an curious expression. "I like him very much" Everest replied. "You like him more than just a friend, right?" He asked, Everest does not answer, just nods .. "I understand .." Chase said. Suddenly the two hear a well-known voice: "What do you understand?" The two heard the well-known voice say. "MARSHALL ?!" Chase and Everest called together. As Marshall tries to stand up, he feels an incredible pain and he yelps

"Marshall, take care ! You have been operated on recently!" called Everest and Chase at the same time, but it was already too late, Marshall tilts to the side and writhes in pain, Everest runs directly to Marshall to help him and tries to support him with her head under his stomach, as she suddenly feels something warm running down her nose. "Oh dear, Chase I need your help, Marshall has completely perfused his bandage, get Katie, FAST !" exclaimed Everest. "I'm on my way," Chase replied

"Everest, what's up?" Marshall asked as his blue eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Please stay calm, soon it's over, do not move." replies Everest. "It hurts so bad" Marshall said. "I know," Everest replied. She tried to calm him down, which she did not succeed in, suddenly he began to breathe heavily and to cough continuously, his head turns blue as Chase's police car: "I * cough *.. c..a..n..t.. * cough * b..r..e..a..t..h ". Everest's icy-blue eyes were now filling with tears as well: "Please Marshall stay calm." She knew only one last solution: she licked his cheek gently and asked him again to calm down, by the action of Everest, he blushes quite visibly. And in the end, Marshall finally calmed down. Marshall was about to ask why she did that when he was interrupted by Katie. "Marshall, let me examine your wound, it looks like you opened the stitched area, I need to sew your wound again, or you may bleed to death" She said. When he heard this, he began to heavily breathe again, and his heart rate increased. "Marshall please calm down, here take this oxygen mask, it will help you to breathe slowly" shortly after, his breathing has normalized Katie pushed him back into the operating room. Chase gets to Everest to comfort her: "It's going to be okay, Marshall is very strong, he's a fighter and Katie knows what she's doing". Everest replied, "It hurts so much to see him like that, I wish this mission never happened"

 _ **To be continued**_


	5. Different feelings

Different feelings

A.n. New part of "the beloved accident" for now I will concentrate on the English version and translate it into german :D

After the operation, Marshall got carried into the "wake up" room, where Chase and Everest already been waiting for him. Everest got shocked by seeing the injured, unconscious Marshall laying in his bed.

back to the rest of the PawPatrol

"Wyder, what happened back in the snowy-area?" Zuma asked. "I don't really know, out of nothing his vehicle turned around many times, after that he crashed into a tree and got knocked against his windshield, which got him unconscious" Ryder answered.

Right after that he got called by Katie: "Ryder?" "Yes" he answered "no good news. Marshall got operated again because he ripped his stitches, he is now in the "wakeup" room, maybe you can come here in a few hours to visit him. But for now he's asleep, that should stay so, he need to rest now." The only thing he got out was "alright, see you later" after putting away his puppad he wanted to stand up, but instantly , he felt really weak and he fell over almost hitting Rocky, who was directly by his side: "Ryder, what's wrong?" "Sorry pup" was the only thing he got in response, with that he fell unconscious.

Rocky tried to wake him up: "Ryder? ... hey wake up … RYDER!..." Rocky softly began to cry. Zuma who was asleep and deep in his dreams, suddenly woke up hearing Rocky crying: "Wocky, dude? What's wong?" The only thing he got in response was Rocky who was pointing at the unconscious Ryder, Zuma was shocked, he didn't noticed Ryder because he only cared about Rocky. Zuma thought: "Why did I only cared about Rocky?" Overrun by his feelings he can't control himself, without any word he ran out of the Lookout. Rocky was shocked "Did I done something wrong?"

Right after, Ryder slowly woke up, he saw the fully teared, crying Rocky: "Hey pup, what's wrong?" "RYDER!" he jumped into his arms. He was so happy Ryder was alright, but anyways he thought he did something wrong to Zuma: "Why did he ran away? Did I say something wrong? Do I smell bad? Oh, no… do I need a _bath_!?I don't hope so, I don't like getting wet.." deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice a certain chocolate brown pup who walked in: "Wocky, dude…" He said in a calm tone, calmer as the mixed breed ever heard him "Zuma, what's up?" he said in a bit shaking voice "did I done something wrong?" Rocky asked "no, everything is fine Wocky" Zuma answered "Really?" "Yes, totally dude, I swear" Zuma answered, "but why did you run away?" Rocky asked "I just lost control over myself, but now everything is fine" he said with a small smile on his face. The Chocolate Brown Lab didn't know if he might likes the mixed breed more than he should.

 _ **To be continued..**_


End file.
